<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a life-long celebration (think we're right on time) by Meridas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822365">a life-long celebration (think we're right on time)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridas/pseuds/Meridas'>Meridas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you are my sunshine [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, Other, Porn with Feelings, Timestamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridas/pseuds/Meridas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a funny thing, how quickly a year sneaks up on Molly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you are my sunshine [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1248596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a life-long celebration (think we're right on time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one really is quite a bit of sex with a whole lot of feelings, folks, you won't miss anything super important to future <em>sunshine</em> installments by giving it a pass if that's not your thing! If you'd like to read the soft gift-giving parts and bail before the smut gets started, you can quit reading around "He knows it's too much to ask, but he wants to try."</p>
<p>Thank you to Silk and steelneena for giving this a beta read for me! Title for this one comes from Dig Down Deep by Marc Cohen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a funny thing, how quickly a year sneaks up on Molly. He's never been the best at keeping track of days as they slip by—though in his defense, he has less practice than the average person. But he has Caleb for the <em> really </em> important dates, and spontaneity is his preferred method of celebration. </p>
<p>So when Caleb comes up behind him one afternoon and gives him a kiss and a soft “Happy anniversary, <em> schatz," </em>he’s taken a bit by surprise. Luckily, he’s been saving a particular gift for a special moment. He smiles, sets his sewing project aside, and pulls his soulmate in for a deeper kiss.</p>
<p>Late that evening, Molly is the one to say his goodnights first, and tries for the sake of his friends not to skip up the stairs. He makes a beeline for his closet, eager to unpack the box he’s kept hidden there before Caleb inevitably follows him upstairs. He only has so much time to keep it a surprise; but he manages, and by the time Caleb’s soft knock alerts him he’s back to being as presentable as he ever is.</p>
<p>Molly putters around, making himself busy as Caleb gets ready for bed. He lays his jewelry out carefully, kicks his slippers away, but doesn’t shuck out of his clothes yet—he’s saving that. He glances over to the bed and finds Caleb watching him with a soft expression. </p>
<p>He doesn’t even try to stop the smile spreading across his face in reply. “See something you like, Mr. Caleb?” he asks. It comes out less cheeky, more tender than he usually aims for, but that’s alright.</p>
<p>“<em>Ja, </em> very much,” Caleb replies. He lifts up the corner of the covers expectantly. “Come to bed?”</p>
<p>Molly palms the small velvet bag from his coat pocket and pads over to the bed. He slides underneath the covers, then snuggles in further until he’s tucked under Caleb’s arm. He leans his head back against Caleb’s shoulder, carefully aware of his horns. “I have something for you,” he says. </p>
<p>Caleb hums softly. “As it happens, I have something for you, as well.”</p>
<p>Molly sits up, disentangling himself from Caleb’s arm so that he can look at him. “Me first,” he declares. He holds out the little pouch. “I’ve had this for a while now, actually, but it never came up and I was waiting for something special, and—yeah.” </p>
<p>That tiny smile is lurking at the corner of Caleb’s mouth as he watches Molly flounder for words, and Molly abandons his explanation entirely in favor of kissing that little smile. It’s one of his favorite things, that secret little uptick to Caleb’s mouth and the achingly fond look in his eyes that accompanies it. </p>
<p>Caleb turns his head as Molly starts to pull away, and captures his lips in a deeper kiss. Molly sighs softly into his mouth, leaning into him, gifts momentarily forgotten. Caleb’s hand comes up to cup the side of his face, his thumb rubbing gently at the hinge of his jaw. </p>
<p>They come apart slowly, naturally, the kiss breaking apart with a soft, lingering peck. Molly opens his eyes again, and swallows hard at the look on Caleb’s face. It looks like a feeling he keeps close in his heart—the kind of aching adoration and care that makes Molly want to hold him close and make him smile and bury his face in Caleb’s chest so he can feel their heartbeat against his cheek.</p>
<p>“You’re distracting me from your present,” he gets out, barely above a whisper. </p>
<p>“I suppose I am.” Caleb runs his fingers gently through Molly’s hair, brushing a wayward lock away from his face. He presses a kiss to Molly’s forehead. “Alright, hand it over.”</p>
<p>Molly clears his throat. He gestures for Caleb to hold out his hands, then tips the little velvet pouch out into his waiting palm. </p>
<p>Caleb stares down at the small pendant in his hand. He turns his palm, and the amethyst heart winks from its setting, clasped between two silver hands. As Molly watches, biting his lip, Caleb’s eyes flash briefly with arcane light. He inhales sharply. </p>
<p>“Molly,” he begins, but Molly rushes to say his piece. </p>
<p>“You gave mine back to me,” he says, curling his hand around the red gem at his chest. “And you were right to, and I’m sorry that I pushed you at the time.” He curls his hands around Caleb’s, closing his fist loosely around the periapt just as Caleb had once done for him. He bends his head and brushes a kiss across Caleb’s knuckles. “We lead dangerous lives,” he says, “and I want to keep you with me for a long time. So I—I had it made for you, a while ago.”</p>
<p>“Mollymauk,” Caleb whispers, and Molly shivers with the soft caress over his name. No one else has ever said his name the way Caleb does. </p>
<p>Caleb’s free hand comes up to rest against his cheek, and Molly leans into it immediately. “I love you,” Caleb says, and Molly’s chest aches with joy. His heart beats harder and Caleb smiles at him, because he can feel it, too. </p>
<p>“I love you,” Molly returns, his voice hoarse. He clears his throat. “Um. Here, let me put it on for you?”</p>
<p>Caleb bows his head and lets Molly settle the new periapt against his chest. He picks it up, examines it from the chain around his neck. Then he glances up, meets Molly’s eyes, and presses it against his lips. </p>
<p>He lets it fall back against his shirt, and leans in to kiss Molly’s lips again. “<em>Danke, schatz,</em>” he says. His hand skims along Molly’s cheek once more, feather-light and sweet, before he pulls away and leans over to the bedside table. </p>
<p>He comes up with a small silk bag, suspiciously similar in size to the one Molly has just discarded. A sly little smile is tugging at the corners of his lips. “We seem to have been of similar minds,” he says, and hands it over. </p>
<p>Molly leans against Caleb’s side and tips the pouch out into his hand, and a wide silver ring tumbles into his palm. The outside of the band shows the full moon cycle, small shapes waxing and waning around a shining white moonstone set into the center.  </p>
<p>“Caleb,” he murmurs, holding it up to the light. “This is <em> lovely </em>.” He turns his head and kisses Caleb’s cheek. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“It’s also enchanted,” Caleb says, turning the ring over. Tiny, intricate runes follow the inner curve of the crafted metal, twisting and curving around each other in a mesmerizing pattern. “I can't always keep you safe, there are still spells that I am—anyway, I won't get into that yet. This will let you create an arcane shield around you, like the spell that I use. It doesn't last very long, but it works twice a day, and it should be enough to help you get out of… situations.”</p>
<p>Molly watches Caleb's face quietly as he slides it onto his finger. Caleb's eyes remain trained on the ring, and he spends an unnecessary amount of time fussing with it, making sure the fit is right and the gem is centered. Finally, when Caleb's hands go still, Molly cups his face in one hand and leans in to kiss him. </p>
<p>“I'm here,” he whispers against Caleb's lips, that tiny reassurance that they both need to hear sometimes. Caleb presses his hand to Molly's chest and kisses him again, affirming and passionate. He slides his hand into Caleb's hair and holds him close as he can, the same heartbeat in their chests, the same air in their breath. <em> Moonweaver, let me keep him</em>, Molly thinks desperately. <em> Let me never hurt his heart again</em>. He knows it's too much to ask, but he wants to try. </p>
<p>“I love you,” he says, half-lost and half-gasped into Caleb's mouth. He needs to try, and it starts with that. He needs to be sure Caleb knows.</p>
<p>Caleb captures his mouth again, growing fiercer in his kisses. The hand on Molly’s chest presses harder, pushing him slowly but surely back into the pillows and Caleb follows him down, unrelenting. He can feel his heart picking up, pounding under Caleb’s hand and matched in his chest, and he shivers happily. His tail winds around Caleb’s leg, just holding on and making sure he keeps Caleb close. </p>
<p>“I, um,” Molly mumbles, half-formed thought almost lost as Caleb’s teeth graze his neck. “Ahhh… Caleb, before I forget, I—”</p>
<p>Caleb nibbles at the spot that makes all of Molly’s bones turn to jelly, and the words flee his brain immediately. “Hm?” Caleb hums. He sucks lightly at the spot, just enough to drag a needy sound from Molly’s throat instead of words. Then he sits back, a soft smirk dancing at the corner of his mouth. “Something to say, <em> schatz</em>?” </p>
<p>Molly blinks at him. “Yeah,” he manages, his voice a little high. He sits up, and Caleb eases up with him, staying just barely out of Molly’s way with that little smile in place. Molly might be a little too gleeful to be able to turn the tables on him. “I’ve got one more present for you, actually.” </p>
<p>He takes Caleb’s hands and guides them to the hem of his shirt. “Unwrap it,” he says, lifting one eyebrow. </p>
<p>Caleb huffs at him. “Cheeky,” he mutters, and he lifts Molly’s shirt over his head, over his arms— </p>
<p>Molly’s face is still covered in the shirt when he hears the sharp intake of breath, feels his own heart quicken with Caleb’s. He grins. </p>
<p>He shakes his shirt free, taking it from Caleb’s unresisting fingers and dropping it daintily over the side of the bed. Oh, he likes that look on Caleb’s face, stunned and <em> hungry</em>. “You’re not done unwrapping,” he purrs, swishing his tail pointedly. </p>
<p>“You’re a <em> menace</em>,” Caleb growls, and Molly yelps in delight as Caleb dumps him back onto the bed and yanks his pants off. His eyes rake down Molly’s body and the very pretty things he’s been hiding and waiting for this moment. White silk and lace wrap snugly around him, warm and wispy against his skin. His tail whisks excitedly against the sheets as Caleb’s fingers seem to unconsciously trace the pale flower patterns in the garment, trailing from Molly’s stomach down across his thighs. </p>
<p>“I’m a delight and you know it.” Molly wiggles happily under Caleb’s hands, arching and preening shamelessly. “You like it, then?”</p>
<p>"Give me a moment," Caleb murmurs, "I want to memorize you."</p>
<p>Molly’s breath leaves him in a rush. “<em>Fuck</em>,” he mutters, and Caleb shoots him a small smile before turning his attention back to Molly’s ensemble.</p>
<p>Caleb runs his hands reverently over the gossamer stockings, and Molly shivers at the delightful feeling of being touched over silk and lace. He slides his leg against Caleb’s hip, slowly flexing his calf under Caleb’s hand and watching his fingers rub back and forth along the smooth material. </p>
<p>“It feels nice, doesn’t it?” Molly purrs, very pleased with himself. He winds his legs around Caleb’s hips, slowly pulling him in closer. Caleb lets himself be pulled along, sliding his hands up along the floral patterns in the cincher around his waist. </p>
<p>“You’re very beautiful,” Caleb murmurs, leaning down to kiss him. Molly hums happily against his lips. He settles comfortably back against the pillows as Caleb sits up again, looking him over like he’s deciding where to start. He catches Molly’s eye and then leans down, presses a kiss to the spill of color tattooed right above his heart. Molly’s heart leaps, clenches with aching sweetness at the gesture, at the knowledge that the pulse he can feel under his skin is perfectly matched and safe inside Caleb’s chest. </p>
<p>Soft puffs of air warm his skin as Caleb trails his lips downward, along the edge of the white silk. Molly tries to keep his breathing shallow as he just watches, entranced, as Caleb works his way slowly down his torso. His hands settle at Molly’s waist, cinched in and shaped into a more pronounced curve. He rubs his thumbs slowly against the fabric, warm and rhythmic pressure as he traces his lips over the laces. Being able to see Caleb’s touch but only feel it muffled over the delicate fabric is its own kind of exciting, and Molly relaxes as much as he can under each electrifying caress.</p>
<p>Caleb comes to a stop at the top of his panties, breath ghosting warm and maddening. “So lovely,” he says, and presses the lightest kiss to the little sliver of lavender skin showing between cincher and panties. “And so very distracting, as well.”</p>
<p>“What’s—” </p>
<p>Caleb’s eyes dart up to meet his, full of humor and heat. He twists his wrist, and finally Molly’s shaken out of his fixation enough to notice that he’s let his tail wander. Before he can pull it away, Caleb’s long, warm fingers close around the middle, and an eager little smirk blooms across Caleb’s face. Molly desperately wants to kiss the look straight from his lips, but one little tug is plenty to keep him in his place, waiting to see what Caleb will do with him now. </p>
<p>His wizard sits up a bit, letting his tail slide slowly through his loose grasp. Molly takes in a deep, shuddery breath at the sensation, the mounting anticipation of what Caleb plans to do with his clever, nimble hands. Under normal circumstances, Molly’s prone to losing track of his tail—but like this, with heat rushing under his skin and Caleb’s kisses burning soft new bruises on his flesh, every touch feels sensitive and deliberate. Caleb drags his hand down Molly’s tail in a long stroke, lingering with firm dips of his thumb in between every little ridge near the base. Every swipe sends a shudder all the way up Molly’s spine, goosebumps racing across his skin. Caleb hums thoughtfully as he reaches the end of the appendage, sharp blue eyes watching Molly’s every reaction as he ghosts his thumb deliberately over the soft edge of the spaded tip. </p>
<p>“What to do with you,” Caleb murmurs, running his fingers along the spade of his tail, watching Molly shudder with each pass. “You’ve given me such a lovely present, Mollymauk, you know I like to savor these things. What would you have me do, dear heart?” </p>
<p>“I—” Molly gasps at a soft pinch to the very tip of his tail. Unbidden, out of his conscious control, his tail presses closer into Caleb’s hand, eager and sensitized with every touch. Before Caleb’s dedicated exploration of his body, Molly hadn’t even known that his tail could be an erogenous zone like this—but there’s no hiding the things that made his heart race from his soulmate. Just as Molly knows that Caleb likes his fingers kissed and sucked as well as his cock, Caleb knows that these gliding touches along Molly’s ears or tail make him putty in his hands.</p>
<p>“I think I would like to watch you take your pleasure, <em> liebe</em>,” Caleb says, quiet and decisive in that way that makes Molly groan. “I would like to see you open yourself up, and I will keep my hands right here—” a squeeze at the base of his tail, and Molly yelps, high and breathy in surprise—“until you are ready for me.” </p>
<p>Molly swallows hard, words failing him under the intensity of Caleb’s gaze and the rapid thrumming of their heartbeat. He reaches underneath the pillow, fumbles for a moment before his fingers bump into the vial of very familiar oil he stashed there earlier. Caleb breathes out slowly as he sees it, his fingers trailing down the base of the tail until he’s tugging at the thin panties that really aren’t doing anything to hide Molly’s excitement. Molly lifts his hips obligingly, shivering as the whisper of silk slides down his thighs. He uncorks the vial with a soft <em> pop</em>, and Caleb brings the tip of his tail to his lips. </p>
<p>“Take your time,” he says, eyes dark and soft, and rubs his thumb along the tender skin as he places a kiss at the tip of Molly’s tail. </p>
<p>“<em>Ghnng,</em>” Molly says, very coherently. His fingers slip along the inside of his thighs, bypassing his aching cock for the promise of following Caleb’s directions. Even under his own power, knowing what’s coming, the first touch at his hole sends a shudder through him. Caleb’s tongue darts out, presses hot and slick to the tip of his tail and Molly cries out, twitching in his lover’s grasp. He presses one finger in, quick and deep as Caleb’s hand slides along the ridges of his tail and sends sparks up his spine. </p>
<p>“I know you already know you are beautiful,” Caleb murmurs, the soft scratch of his beard lighting up sensitized nerves that make Molly’s tail wiggle instinctively in his grip. Caleb smiles and kisses it again, and Molly bites his lip against a whimper. “But I am lucky in so many other ways,” his soulmate continues, before blowing a cool breath across skin still damp from his tongue. </p>
<p>“You are incredibly thoughtful with your gifts, and not just when they are gifts for the both of us.” Caleb’s hand moves to touch the new pendant hanging around his neck, then trails a shivering path up the underside of Molly’s tail on its way back to the base. “You are very kind, <em> schatz</em>, and it makes those times when your tongue is sharp very <em> interesting </em> for me to witness.” Molly whines and sinks a second slick finger into his hole, tongue tied and useless to him. “A year now we have been at each other’s sides, and you are still a light and a joy the likes of which I never thought I could even dream of.” Caleb rubs the tip of his tail across his lips, whisper-soft. “<em>Ach</em>, there are so many things I wanted to say to you tonight, Molly, but I think they will have to wait until you let me think straight again.” At that, Molly barks out a laugh, quick and fleeting before Caleb puts the tip of his tail into his mouth and <em> sucks</em>. He clenches around his fingers, desperate to work himself quickly open under Caleb’s hungry gaze so that he feels just enough ache to be sweet. </p>
<p>“My Mollymauk,” Caleb whispers, leaning over him again and raking his gaze up from Molly’s twisting tail, his fingers wet and eager, his torso covered in silk and indelible ink, until finally his lips crash into Molly’s and steal what little breath he has left. </p>
<p>“Caleb,” he gasps, reaching out with the hand not trapped between them, “Caleb, please—touch me, <em>please—!</em>”   </p>
<p>A warm, rough hand curls around his cock, stroking from root to tip just like he did to his tail a moment ago. Molly arches into the touch, sinking his hand into Caleb’s hair and pulling him close, keeping him near enough to feel the heave of his breath and the drum of their heartbeat. He slips his fingers free of himself, shuddering at the slick ache they leave behind, wanting nothing more than to feel his soulmate press close and fill him completely.</p>
<p>“Come on,” he mumbles into a second kiss, a third, fourth, he loses track of the warm tangle of their bodies. “Caleb—come on, I’m ready, <em> please</em>.” </p>
<p>“Hmm.” Caleb drags his hand up Molly’s ribs, over the body-warm fabric and firm boning of his corset. “I want to leave this on you. I trust you don’t have objections to that, pretty thing?” </p>
<p>"None from me," Molly gasps, curling his tail deliberately around Caleb’s thigh. He gives it a tug, not strong enough to actually move Caleb but hopefully enough to get his point across. “Enjoying your present, then?” </p>
<p>Caleb leans over him, crowding him back into the pillows until he hovers just a breath away from Molly’s lips. “I plan to enjoy you very much, Mollymauk,” he says, low and soft and sending goosebumps across Molly’s skin. He catches him in another kiss, and Molly closes his eyes and lets Caleb’s weight press down on him, warm and familiar. Caleb’s hips crowd against his, making room for himself between Molly’s spread legs, and he can feel Caleb’s cock rut against his own—slick and eager, not enough. Molly whines into the kiss and bucks up against Caleb as much as he can manage.</p>
<p>A soft laugh rumbles deep in Caleb’s chest where Molly can feel it, and he can’t help but smile back. The kisses turn gentler, softer and shallower with both of their smiles growing broader until Molly snorts, and Caleb tucks his face against Molly’s cheek and laughs, breathless and undignified.</p>
<p>“Is there something you want from me, <em> liebling</em>?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I want my present,” Molly says, wiggling his hips again. “Your dick.”</p>
<p>Caleb shakes again with helpless giggles, as if they haven’t been together and fucking and loving each other for a year now, and Molly just grins at him and wiggles again. While Caleb is incapacitated, Molly wraps his arms around his waist and rolls over, swinging himself easily atop his wizard. He looks down at Caleb, smiling up at him so wide that it crinkles up the lines around those bright blue eyes, lips kissed red and cheeks flushed to match, and for a moment he’s breathless with how glad he is that everything in his strange life has let him be here. </p>
<p>He leans down briefly, and presses a soft kiss to Caleb’s mouth. “I love you,” he says, such simple words for how indelibly they must be etched into his heart and matched in Caleb’s. Molly kisses him once more, because he has to, before he sits upright. “I’m going to ride you now.”</p>
<p>Caleb swears as Molly takes firm hold of his cock, giving the head a teasing swipe with his thumb. His hands find Molly’s waist again, holding him firmly even as the silky stockings start to slip against the sheets. Molly steadies himself with one hand on Caleb’s chest, as he finally gets to sink down onto Caleb’s cock. </p>
<p>“Beautiful,” Caleb gasps out, and Molly lets out a whimper at the praise as much as the familiar satisfying ache of being filled. Caleb’s hands squeeze around his cinched waist, pulling him closer, quicker, and Molly grabs at his shoulders. His knees slip along the sheets, his stockings bunched up and mussed as he slowly lowers himself until he sits flush with Caleb’s hips. He closes his eyes briefly, savoring the feeling of his soulmate beneath him, inside him, intimate and familiar in a way that Molly would never have dreamed possible before Caleb, a way that grows and grows and he knows he will never tire of. </p>
<p>One of Caleb’s hands slips around his back, and suddenly another spike of pleasure shoots up Molly’s spine as clever fingers wrap around the base of his tail and squeeze. Instinctively his hips buck into Caleb’s, caught between sensations, gripping at Caleb’s shoulders to stay upright. “Fuck,” Molly gasps, and pushes himself up with shaking thighs. Caleb’s hand squeezes again, then loosens—not enough to let go but just enough for Molly’s tail to slide through his grip, dragging his fingers across the ridges as he rises. Molly shivers, clenching down on Caleb as pleasure pulses through him. </p>
<p>“Keep doing that,” he demands, then rocks his hips down on Caleb’s with purpose. He tries to tease at first, he really does; grinding slowly, deliberately, clenching around Caleb’s cock until they both gasp, dragging himself up the length just to watch Caleb pant and twitch as he tries to keep his hips steady. Every trick he knows, every time he rolls his hips or runs his fingers over Caleb’s nipples, he gets a new pinch or stroke to his damnably sensitive tail that sends him spiraling close to the peak of pleasure far sooner than he intended. </p>
<p>Caleb’s other hand is far from still. His curious fingers go from dancing along the patterns of lace that feel delightfully constraining around Molly’s waist, to digging into the delicate silk clinging to his legs, to finally grasping around Molly’s horn and pulling him down. Molly bows over him, moaning at the shift of Caleb’s cock. His forehead presses against Caleb’s, sweat and panting breath muddling the tiny space between them. </p>
<p>“<em>Liebe,</em>” Caleb gasps, eager hips rolling beneath him, hand slipping along the length of his tail to hold the soft tip in his palm. Molly gasps at each short thrust, Caleb’s cock rocking into deep sensitive spots inside him, bringing him closer to orgasm with every moment. His tail writhes in Caleb’s gentle grip and he gets a squeeze to the tip of it that shoots pleasure straight to his cock, if Caleb would just touch him— “<em>Bitte, </em> Molly, so close… touch yourself for me, <em> mein hertz, </em>my Molly, come for me…”</p>
<p>Molly barely has a hand on his cock before he comes with a cry, teeth catching on Caleb’s lips as he’s held close and pushed over the edge. Caleb’s hand slides into his hair, keeping him just where he is and bringing their lips together in warm, clumsy kisses as Molly shudders through the crest of pleasure. </p>
<p>He comes back down with Caleb’s hand between his shoulder blades, patient and warm, soft words of praise whispered against his skin. Molly kisses him again, deep and lazy. His spine feels like it might be jelly for a bit, but he gathers himself enough to curl his tail around Caleb’s wrist.  </p>
<p>“C’mon,” Molly breathes. He runs his nails lightly through Caleb’s hair, and gets a delightful shudder from his soulmate. Placing a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth, Molly rolls his hips back into Caleb’s once more. “Come on, Caleb, finish in me. C’mon—” </p>
<p>With a groan, Caleb’s hips buck up once, twice. His hands grip tightly at Molly’s waist, and Molly holds him close for the ride. “Love you,” he gasps, with his face pressed to Caleb’s hair and his body fizzing with oversensitive sensation. “<em>Caleb</em>, love you, so good to me, fuck—” He loses track of what he says, praise and love and encouragement spilling from his lips until Caleb shudders, fingers biting into his cinched waist, and stills. </p>
<p>Molly melts atop him, closing his eyes as their heartbeat slowly calms. Caleb moves sluggishly, wrapping his arms around Molly’s waist and holding him in place. For a long moment the two of them stay just where they are, until being pressed together becomes more sticky than comfortable.</p>
<p>Caleb is the first to mumble something, lost where his face is pressed into Molly’s shoulder. Molly nuzzles lazily into his neck with a hum. “What was that, love?” he yawns. </p>
<p>"Happy anniversary, Mollymauk," Caleb says, and Molly smiles and pulls his soulmate in for a kiss. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>